lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Charlie Pace
Charlie Pace es un sobreviviente de la sección central del Oceanic 815. Antes del accidente, el era el vocalista de apoyo y el bajista de la banda DriveShaft, y en la isla forma una relación con Claire Littleton. Antes del accidente Antes del accidente, Charlie fué un católico devoto, y un muchacho de altar cuando pequeño. Su madre, Megan Pace, le ha dicho que el era "especial". Mr. Pace, su padre, era un carnicero quien aparentemente se oponía a las inclinaciones musicales de Charlie. Cuando creció, formó la banda DriveShaft con su hermano mayor Liam, quien era el vocalista. La historia de la banda estaba llena de abuso a las drogas, y eventualmente Charlie confrontó a Liam por eso. A causa del estrés y la presión de estar en DriveShaft eventualmente se volvió adicto a la heroína. Su dealer de drogas en Londres era Tommy, quien ayudaba a Charlie a pensar maneras de tener dinero para gastarlo en drogas. Tommy fué el único quien le sugirió a Charlie que tuviese una relación con Lucy Heatherton, para que el pudiese robar algo de su pudiente familia. El lo hace, pero termina queriéndola y no quería traicionarla. Sin embargo, ella descubre las verdaderas intenciones, y lo deja. Después de años fuera de DriveShaft, Charlie decide viajar a Australia, donde Liam está viviendo con su esposa y su hija, en un intento para convencerlo y así reingresarlo a la banda. Sus intentos fueron un fracaso, siendo Liam el que ofrecía a Charlie un hogar donde el pudiera terminar con su adicción a las drogas, pero el se rehusa. Mientras el estaba en Australia, estaba en el mismo hotel que Hurley. En el Avión En el Oceanic 815, Charlie estaba sentado en el asiento 29C. El estaba angustiado, queriendo estar bajo la influencia de la droga en el avión. El corrió siendo perseguido por los servidores del avión, buscando un baño vacio para asi poder consumir heroina. Primero pasó cerca de Jack y Rose e intenta entrar a los baños de la clase económica de la derecha e izquierda. Aparentemente estos no estaban disponibles. Pasó a clase comercial, donde se topa cerca de Boone y Shannon. Pasa las cortinas que separan la primera clase con la comercial y entra a primera clase. El baño de la izquierda que intenta entrar está cerrado y el segundo de la derecha está disponible. El entra y cierra la puerta. Aunque él estaba en la sección delantera mientras que el avión se estrelló, Charlie apareció asombrosamente en la playa con los sobrevivientes de la sección central. Según lo sabido en el episodio Piloto, Parte 1, la sección delantera se estrelló millas lejos de la playa. En la isla * Escribe F-A-T-E (Fé) en unas pequeñas vendas en sus dedos, despues los reemplaza por L-A-T-E (Tarde). * Locke lo ayudó a dejar su adicción a la heroina. * Rescató a Jack del derrumbe de la cueva. * Se hace amigo de Claire, convenciendola a mudarse a las cuevas. * No le cree a Hurley cuando este se confiesa ser un multi millonario del juego de la lotería. * Casi es muerto cuando es secuestrado junto a Claire por Ethan Rom;Jack lo salva aplicandole CPR. ** Charlie o el Otro dejó un rastro de al menos tres letras (L-A-T) de las vendas de sus dedos cuando es secuestrado. *** Esto podría ser una referencia al Señor de los Anillos, donde los Hobbits Merry (interpretado por Dominic Monaghan) y Pippin son capturados y dejan un rastro para que sigan sus amigos. Tal como Hansel y Gretel, los cuales dejan migas de pan como rastro. ** Cuando encuentran colgada la letra E que era de su dedo es mas angular que el que se escribe al principio. * Dispara y mata a Ethan Rom como venganza al secuestro de Claire y su casi cercana muerte. * Accompanies Sayid in pursuit of Rousseau after she kidnaps Aaron. Charlie is injured from a booby-trap, and Sayid burns gunpowder into the wound in order to cauterize it.Acompaña a Sayid en la búsqueda de Rousseau despues de que ella secuestrase a Aaron. Charlie es herido por una de las Trampas de Rousseau. Sayid le aplica pólvora en la herida y la enciende para asi cauterizar la herida. * Es forzado por el Sr. Eko para llevarlo a la avioneta de los traficantes de droga. * Presencia cuando Sr. Eko confronta al Humo Negro. * Es tentado por la heroína encontrada en el avión de los narcotraficantes. Esconde varias estatuas de la Virgen María llenas de heroína, las cuales son encontradas y confiscadas por Locke. * Apoda al bebé de Claire, Aaron, como "Cabeza de Nabo". * Es fan de The Kinks. * Nunca escuchó del nombre Geronimo Jackson. * Tenía las letras F-A-T-E en su dedos de su mano izquierda en su sueño/alucinación donde trata de sacar a Aaron que está dentro del piano el cual estaba en la orilla de la isla. * Es el cuarto miembro del grupo que escucha los susurros mientras trataba de rescatar a Aaron (Véase Sayid, Sawyer, Shannon). * Tuvo su sueño/alucinación cuando el rescata a Aaron quien estaba siendo arrastrado por el mar lejos en su cuna, una vez llegando a la orilla, ve a su madre y a Claire como ángeles diciendole que el bebé está en peligro y que tiene que salvarlo. También ve a Hurley en su visión, vestido como un apostol o algo similar. Una paloma blanca vuela, como saliendo de la imagen. Sr. Eko menciona despues a Claire en el episodio, que cuando Juan Bautista bautizó a Jesús, las nubes se abrieron y una paloma blanca apareció volando desde el cielo. ** Sr. Eko le menciona que tal vez sus sueños signifiquen algo, y que Aaron debería ser bautizado porque está en peligro (de condena, según la doctrica católica). ** Inicia un fuego cerca del campamento para hacer distracción mientras el roba a Aaron para bautizarlo en el océano. ** Es golpeado repetidamente por Locke despues de regresarle a Claire su bebé. * Es aliado de Sawyer en el episodio El Gran Golpe. ** Ataca a Sun y hace creer que Los Otros lo hicieron, asi Sawyer tendría el control de las armas. ** Le pide a Sawyer que no le revele a nadie que el fué el que atacó a Sun. ** Quería dejar en ridículo a Locke. ** Sawyer le ofrece una de las estatuas de la Virgen María. * Al final de Uno de Ellos es aparentemente alcanzado por Sayid en un intento de reclutarlo para un desconocido propósito. ** Estaba ayudando a Sayid a construir algo cuando Ana Lucia le pide a Sayid ayuda para encontrar el Globo de Henry. * Fué a la jungla junto a Ana Lucia y Sayid para seguir el mapa que dibujó Henry Gale para encontrar el Globo. * Estaba portando un arma pero nunca se le vió habersela pedido a Sawyer. ¿Posiblemente un regalo por sus servicios? * Le dijo a Ana Lucia que ella no debería estar portando un arma ya que desde la última vez que tuvo una mató a alguien. Curiosamente, lo mismo se le aplica a el. * Ayudó a Eko parcialmente construyendo una iglesia en la isla. * Le dió a Claire un kit de vacunas. * Dijo haberse inyectado el mismo las vacunas para probar si eran seguras y dijo que no sufría de efectos secundarios (hasta ahora) * Vincent leads him to Sawyer's stash of Virgin Mary statues.Vincent lo dirije al escondite de Vírgenes Maria de Sawyer. * Arroja el resto de ellas al océano, mientras Locke lo observa a lo lejos. * Claire toma su mano en el funeral de Ana Lucia y de Libby. * Tells Locke about Desmond's boat.Le dice a Locke del Velero de Desmond. * Ayuda a Eko a obtener dinamita para explotar la puerta de seguridad dentro de la escotilla. * Trata de salvar a Eko de la escotilla. * Regresa a la playa despues de que Desmond girara la llave de la secuencia de fallo de seguridad. ** No menciona si Desmond, Locke, o Eko estan vivos;presumiblemente porque el no esta seguro de sus destinos. * El y Claire se reconcilian y se besan. Trivia * El actor, Dominic Monaghan, tiene un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo que dice "Living is Easy with Eyes Closed" ("Vivir es mas fácil con los ojos cerrados"), el cuál es la letra de la canción "Strawberry Fields Forever" de The Beatles. Este tatuaje se volvió una aparente parte del personaje de Charlie. Teorías *El comportamiento de Charlie durante el episodio Fuego + Agua es el comienzo de "La Enfermedad" que Rousseau mencionó en la primera temporada a Sayid, de ver cosas que no estaban ahí realmente. *El tatuaje de Charlie de las líricas de "Strawberry Fields Forever" dice "Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados". Las líricas siguen con la siguiente línea "Malentendiendo ustedes pueden ver", y después dice "Nada es real y nada para conseguir colgar". Estas líricas son simbólicas para las experiencias de los sobrevivientes, y de Charlie en particular. *Su sueño en Fuego + Agua no fué inducido por la heroína, pero fué una visión como la del tipo que tuvo Locke en Deus Ex Machina y como tuvo Claire en Criado por Otros. *El se llamaba Charles Widmore. Preguntas sin respuesta *Está ahora sordo de un oido (despues de los eventos de la descarga en la escotilla)? *Porqué el no parece recordar los eventos que sucedieron en El Cisne?